


四境当绝·第十八章·家风

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 2





	四境当绝·第十八章·家风

【超前提醒，本文涉及BDSM及大量SP，请及时避雷】

孟延在戏园里躺了好一会儿，等到天色稍暗才提步离开，刚走没两步，袁叁已经躬身跑来，呼哧带喘的，被孟延盯到后脊发凉，才喘匀气息颔首启禀。  
“主子，年陌公子带人去了致居。”  
袁叁口中的年陌公子，不是定王府后院那些有名分的主儿，但却是孟延近期宠幸最多的一位。仗着父亲是当朝一品丞相，又有孟延的宠爱，在后院耀武扬威多时。  
以过去孟延对方年陌的态度，去哪儿他都不愿多管。可此刻，他突然有些好奇。  
“做什么。”  
袁叁不敢隐瞒，立刻将下人汇报之事说出。“年陌公子冲进了陈兑的房间，以陈兑勾引您为由，要整肃家风。”  
孟延在听到陈兑名字的时候先是一愣，而后便扯了笑。他有些想象不出，这俩人碰上，谁比较吃亏。  
“哎呦，主子，您还笑，年陌公子那脾性，陈兑可不是对手。”  
“放肆，谁给你的胆子，敢编排主子了。”孟延这话里没什么怒意，只是淡淡警告，袁叁立刻伏身，抬手给了自己一巴掌。“奴才失言了。”  
孟延没再计较，踢踢袁叁膝弯。“走，咱们看戏去。”  
话说方年陌带着两三人冲进屋子的时候，季柯刚把自己清洗干净瘫软在床上，眯着眼看见来了人，以为是找古稻的，连起身都懒得起，翻了个身子拿背朝向人。“古大哥当班去了。”  
“就是他，把他绑了！”方年陌扯着嗓子喊道，身后的人十分听话，拎出绳子撸起袖子往季柯那儿去，季柯连头都不回，直到人走近准备动手时，一个鲤鱼打挺自床上弹起，一脚把三人踹飞。  
季柯不愿惹事，但不代表，谁都能欺负他。  
惨叫声连连，方年陌看着倒在地上的三人，指着季柯怒言。“反了你了！你知不知道我是谁。”  
“不知道。”季柯答的坦荡，一屁[x]股坐到床上，碰到臀[x]肉，疼的嘶了口气。  
“你个侍卫好大的胆子，见到我们年陌公子，竟然敢不行礼！”其中一个从地上爬起来的人，不敢再贸然行动，只好动动嘴皮子。  
“年陌公子，是谁，还有你们三个又是谁。”季柯瞧着这四人跟没脑子一样的横冲直撞，打心底里没放在眼里。不过这也就是在王府，否则他早把这一张张叽里呱啦的嘴给撕了。  
“这位是方丞相幼子，方年陌公子，是如今我们殿下心尖上的人。这位是齐常容，品常史，我是刘承欢。”  
季柯就瞧着这人的嘴一开一合的，根本没仔细听，总归都是后院的。季柯从他们是谁的疑问中脱出身来，换到下一个疑问里。“你们来找我干什么。”  
方年陌本以为这人总该下地问安了，可还是毫无反应。“你放肆！都知道我们的身份了，还不快跪下。”  
季柯没由来的觉得好笑，也确实从口中泄了一声，然后眉眼一挑，十分不屑。“你们配吗。”  
从未见过如此胆大妄为的人，方年陌抄起桌上茶盏直直向人扔去，季柯只是抬了抬手，连肌肤都没蹭到，就被季柯的掌风一阵推，砸在方年陌脚下。  
“你！”  
“滚出去，别打扰我睡觉。”  
“你找死！”方年陌怒气冲冲向季柯走来，季柯的耳中还落有刘承欢说的那句心尖上，对这人甚无好感，一手攥住方年陌砸过来的拳头往后一扭，只听咯嘣一下，紧接着，就是震耳欲聋的喊叫声。  
“聒噪。”季柯嫌烦，跳下地来拎着方年陌的后衣领往外拖，拖到门口刚要把人扔出去，与来看戏的孟延四目相对。  
手劲儿立刻松下，方年陌摔倒在地，爬起身来对着反应不及时的季柯就是一巴掌。  
不过季柯没觉得疼，他只觉得他要完蛋了。  
季柯噗通跪地，还不等开口请罪，背朝着门口的方年陌已经一脚踹上季柯小腹。“你个只会勾引殿下的狐媚妖子，还敢跟我动手，我非杀了你不可！”  
“呵。”孟延的声音自屋外传来，方年陌听的一愣，呆立着转身，看到孟延的瞬间敛了眸中杀意，取而代之的是千般委屈，万般无奈。“殿下，您要给年陌做主~”  
屋里头跟着来的三位哥儿，方才只顾着往后躲，没瞧见孟延，如今听到方年陌的话，吓得一个个跪倒在地。方年陌有孟延的宠爱，可他们却没有。  
孟延伸手揽过扑进怀里的人儿，低头在人脸颊上亲了口，惹得方年陌面上一红，直往孟延怀里钻。  
季柯始终低着头没瞧见，但听得见，听得见孟延亲吻的声音，听得见方年陌娇羞的动静。季柯觉得反胃。而事实上，他也确实突然呕了出来。  
许是之前葡萄搞的鬼，刺激到了肠道，引起胃部不适。  
总之，季柯一手捂着胃，把昨夜的饭菜都吐了个干净。  
“殿下！您看这奴才，他竟然——”孟延伸手止住方年陌的后话，皱眉往后退上几步，一来不想被溅一腿的污垢，二来，他嫌味道难忍。  
“主子，奴才让人进来打扫。”在袁叁眼里，这几位是后院的主儿，陈兑以后也会是，毕竟他没见过孟延对哪个侍卫这么感兴趣，一而再的折腾，想来是动了心思。  
“不用。”孟延声音冷下几分，瞥一眼地上的季柯，再看看里头跪的颤颤巍巍的三个。“你们三个，舔干净。”  
这话不仅对他们起了震慑，连带着方年陌和季柯都跟着一抖。  
耳边是此起彼伏的请罪声，孟延没理，搂着方年陌往院子里走。“吐完了就跟上来。”  
季柯压住还想作呕的欲望，看一眼地上狼藉，随手抹了把嘴边，起身跟着往外走。他刚挨完打，是真的不想再挨揍了。  
孟延一路往内院去，季柯老实跟在身后，连方年陌回头对他的挑衅目光都懒得理会。几人走到内院外的假山处停下，季柯认识这个地方，孟玦前几日就是从这里出来的。  
不知袁叁按了个什么地方，假山稍微震了几下，便向一侧转去，地上豁然出现一个洞来。方年陌和季柯都被蒙上了眼睛，由着另外二人引着下了洞。  
越来越强烈的求饶声，越来越浓烈的血腥味。  
等到眼前布料被摘，季柯这才瞧清楚眼前一切。  
这是个地牢，更是个人间炼狱。偌大个地下宫，到处都是刑具，密密麻麻的排了一列又一列。跪在孟延脚边的，都是一个个赤着上身的壮汉，他们手里都握着带血的鞭子，而这宫殿周围，是不计其数的裸[x]露身躯，有的被吊在空中，有的被绑在铁架上，有的双腿被打开固定在特殊道具上，每个人的身上都是流不尽的血液。  
季柯狠狠打了个哆嗦，他不敢想象，这竟然是孟延杀人的地方。  
方年陌也不如之前那样冷静，此刻的他，柔弱的靠在孟延怀里，半低着头不敢出声。  
“年陌，喜欢这儿吗。”孟延一如既往的柔声，抬手勾起方年陌的下颚。  
“殿，殿下——”方年陌明知道自己该说喜欢的，他不可以否认孟延的喜好，可是他怕，他怕他有朝一日，也会被这样对待。“年陌不喜欢这儿，我们出去吧……”  
“你出不去了。”  
孟延的话，把方年陌推向绝望。方年陌怎么也没想到，孟延竟会如此对他。  
被人从怀里推出的瞬间，方年陌便被其中一个身体魁梧的打手扭住按在地上，他惊恐的叫着孟延，奋力挣扎。“殿下，殿下，我错了，您，您不能这么对我！”  
“哦？”孟延低头，一脚踩上方年陌的脸颊。“为何。”  
“我爹是丞相啊！殿下，您——”  
“你爹是丞相，与本王何干。”孟延松开脚，有些嫌脏的在地上蹭蹭鞋底。  
“孟延！你这么对我，我爹不会放过你的！”  
“本来本王只是想让你被打死，但是你的这句话给本王提了个醒。”孟延示意其他打手起身，下颚点点方年陌。“赏你们了，轮死。”  
没有一点起伏的声音，仿佛下达的不是什么残酷至极的命令，只是很随意的说了个想法，仅此而已。  
季柯离开地牢的时候依旧是被蒙了眼睛，伴随着方年陌痛苦的咒骂声，走的更稳。季柯丝毫没有觉得孟延残忍，反而更多的是心疼。  
到底是经历了什么，才能让他变成这样。在自己的寝居下建一个如此大的地宫，关着那么多被折磨死的亡灵，他不怕吗，午夜梦回，他会不会听到来自地底的撕心裂肺。  
一个人的内心要有多强大，才能不顾神佛。  
直到重新感受到光，孟延明显在季柯眼里看到了不该有的神色。  
他以为这人会恐惧，会求饶，会远离，会悲鸣。  
唯独没有现在这样，是炙热的关切。  
季柯在孟延狐疑目光里反应过来，立刻低下头，而后才跪在人身前。他没有说话，他觉得自己丧失了开口的能力。  
“你知道为何留在那儿的人不是你吗。”  
“属下愚钝。”  
“因为你，本王还没玩够。”孟延落了句话，提步离去，并未看到季柯眼底灼烧着的热。那是经年累计的刻骨，足以让季柯永生不忘。


End file.
